


Encounter

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: At the end of his part-time shift, Osamu visited by blue-eyed lost kitten that acted like he had known him for ages
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Tobio is trying his best to differentiate them but baby needs to try his bestest more!

"Miya-san!”

Osamu turned his head over the source of the voice that called his name and he saw a stranger approach him before the counter. He observed that boy from head to toe but Osamu had no clue on his identity still. The boy put his elbows on the counter and leaned forward as he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Still in fazed, Osamu still has no idea who he was but decided to respond. Maybe he was one of his elementary school junior which he forgotten? Or junior high? Senior high? He didn’t know. He’ll found out anyway, “I work part time here.”

“Oh, I see,” the boy in front of him turned his head and look around and facing Osamu again, “but why isn’t anyone here?”

“We close in fifteen minutes,”, Osamu noticed how the boy hurriedly reaching his bag as soon as Osamu mentioned the closing time and took out his phone. He typed something, _Osamu, being a decent human being he is, kind enough to hold himself for not to peek!_ , stare at his phone for a moment, put it back into his bag, before looked up to Osamu again with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, my sister should be picking me up five minutes ago, she was already here but got called for a sudden meeting, so I want to waiting for her here because I saw you from outside before. She’s gonna be here in twenty minutes, can you wait until she’s here before your closing? You know, everyone I know is already home by now, and the world is such a scary place for me, a college student, to face it all alone,” he pleaded, even put his hands together in front of him and Osamu couldn’t help but chuckled. Did he really just bribe him with his face? Like, _I know, I’m hyper aware that you’re cute but I still don’t know you!_

“Sure, no problem.”

The boy turned sideways, closing his fist with a silent yes, and looked at Osamu with a big smile. _Did he really hope I couldn’t hear that?_ Once again, Osamu couldn’t help but found him unbearably cute.

“But, I’m sorry if I’m being too curious, why are you alone? You can’t be working in this huge place alone,” Osamu put a glass of water in front of him, “Oh, thanks, you don’t have too.”

Osamu only smiled for the thanks and answered, “ They went home already and it’s my turn to close this place.

“They are so mean,” the boy grunted and Osamu chuckled, “It’s a mutual agreement. I don’t have to do anything, though. Everything has been tidied up. I have morning shift tomorrow, that’s why. Beside, people barely come here thirty minutes before the closing time. I almost…,” Osamu cut off himself after he realized at how much he talked to this stranger. A very cute stranger, but still.

The boy still had his eyes at Osamu watched his expectedly, and Osamu cleared his throat, “anyway, do you want something?”

The boy shrunk off on his seat and answered, “No, I have no money,” and pouted.

Osamu was considering whether if it was appropriate to offer as a treat when he heard the boy open opened his mouth again, “I leave my wallet at home, I already owe three people today, I don’t think I want to extend the list of people I owe,” and Osamu laughed out loud. “Right, it’s always nice laughing at the suffering of others.”

“No, no,” Osamu tried hard to answer between his laughs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that way,” he heard him scoffed, “I’m sorry, really. As an apology, chicken?”

Much for Osamu disappointment, that boy didn’t sound tempted at all, “What’s chicken?”

“Fried chicken? Everyone love fried chicken!” Osamu swore, never in his twenties life he met someone who hates fried chicken!

“I love fried chicken. I almost forget the taste but I remember how I felt when I eat I for the first time…”

 _What was he rambling about?_ Still in confusion, Osamu took a few leftover fried chicken from the counter and gave it to him because he just can’t accept the fact that someone hasn’t fell in love with chicken.

“Looks so delicious…”

“Eat.”

Osamu watched him eating the chicken piece by piece without interrupt him. He just found it so cute how his both cheeks filled with chicken meat while he tried to maintain his courtesy. He sent smiles at Osamu here and there while he ate and Osamu returned with small laughs.

He drank the water until it runs out and peek shyly at Osamu, “Thank you, again.”

Osamu just hummed and took both the glass and the plate a side.

“My sister just sent me a message her meeting is end and she will be here in five,” Osamu had to admit that he hated those information, for no particular reason, “Great.”

“Do I look like someone who just eat fried chicken?” Osamu’s eyebrows knitted at that question, “Why?”

“Actually, I can ask my sister to pay you when she’s here, but that will be a nightmare,” waiting for him to continuing, Osamu silent still, “well, you know my family is kind off, what’s Tsukishima named it again, old fashioned? I don’t know, long story short, they just not allowed me to eat fried food. The last time I did is, I don’t even remember it, my friends get me some.

_Ah._

Osamu reached a tissue and gave it to him, “You kind of look like it. Wipe your mouth.”

The boy giddily took it and wiped his mouth with it. They boy heard car horns from the outside and they see a white car with the turn signal lights flicker.

“She is here. I don’t know what to do if I don’t see you. Maybe make friends with rats at the street right now. Thank you so much, Miya-san, I’ll try my best to see you soon. I’ll let you know!” the boy bowing for the last time even before Osamu can say anything, got into the car and out of Osamu sight.

Turned out Osamu still didn’t know who he was.

* * *

Osamu threw his bag and flopped his body on the mattress. He burred his face in his pillow while his mind go back to the scene earlier. He can’t dodge the truth that he actually regretted for not asking about that boy’s name, _or his contact_ , because he enjoyed his company so much that he forgot about that. Osamu punched the side of the bed when he heard his twin, Atsumu, barged in, “’Samu, what does this mean?!”

Still burried his face in the pillow, he answered, “What?”

“Why does Tobio-kun what to come to your part-time place tomorrow?”

Finally lifted up hi face, with a messy hair, Osamu looked at him, “Hah?”

“Look!” Atsumu handed him his phone and Osamu read what’s written there.

_Miya-san!!!_

_Thank you so much for saving my life T_T_

_What should I do without you_

_What’s gonna happen with my life if you wasn’t there???_

_Hehehe_

_I really enjoy talking to you_

_Did you come home safely?_

_Ah, also, I think I can make a time to go to your restaurant tomorrow_

_My morning class ends at 10! Is it okay with you?_ _Let me know!_

_Have a good rest!_

“What happened? Why is Tobio-kun being so cute all of sudden? He never replied to me more than five words! ‘Samu, do you hear me? Why are you looking so serious?”

“Shut up I’m memorizing his number.”

“What the fuck give my phone back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love fried chicken...


End file.
